


正义与爱情

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [19]
Category: DCU, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 偏正剧，batfamily，不义超灰蝙，含不义超蝙，灰蝙半黑化。不确定后面会不会写到白灰，如果没写白超现身，他们之间就只是朋友转敌人了。文中会提及原著人物关系和剧情转折所必需的BG向CP，如超露、蝙塔。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Lord Batman (Justice Lords Universe)/Clark Kent
Series: 剧情文合集 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

蝙蝠领主在一周前苏醒于这个世界被封存的蝙蝠洞。  
开始的时候他并没有发现自己已经离开了原本的世界——虽然蝙蝠洞里少了一些高科技设备，但想也知道超人领主不会容许针对自己的武器仍然完好地呆在敌人的基地里，哪怕这个基地已经被纳入掌控——蝙蝠领主在拯救世界的工作中已经见过了足够多的不可思议，死而复生并不值得大惊小怪。而从理论上讲，在这些可能导致他复活的因素中，与超人领主有关的可能性最低。卡尔不会自找麻烦地复活一个已经完全对立的敌人。只是以防万一，布鲁斯没有去碰那些看似正常的电脑。  
他隐藏着踪迹，小心地探索了这一封闭地带的边缘，才终于找到不会惊动任何人就离开这里的方法。  
作为一个发明了时空机器又确确实实见到过另一个世界的超级英雄，蝙蝠领主很快确定了自己的错位——外面压抑的气氛和他的世界完全不同。是的，领主们的世界也是一种令人透不过气的和平，但至少有表面上的宁静。人们信任且敬畏着领主，只有那些触觉敏感的人士才能看到海面下暗藏的危险。但这个世界不同，带着血腥味的高压空气几乎具象出重量压在所有人头顶，士兵们沉重的脚步声简直无处不在。很难说隐形的炸弹和头顶的长剑到底哪一个更可怕，但蝙蝠领主确实对这里尤为不适。  
而接下来收集的信息印证了他的直觉。  
这是一个相当情绪化的联盟。  
他们一门心思地坚持自己认为的正确，完全不懂得手段上的变通，又总是存有不必要的心软，不能为必须要作之事下定决心。致力于推翻政权还世界自由、又不肯真正下杀手的蝙蝠侠是如此，政权一方号称要强行推进世界和平、却偏偏执着于最大敌人的认同的超人也是如此。  
这个世界的超人就像一个被抛弃了的孩子，他的世界非黑即白，又完全受感情驱使着随波逐流。蝙蝠领主敢肯定这个超人的集权绝不是真的认识到了人类现今制度的缺陷，想要为一个更高的理想而统一世界的步伐。他只是因为一个不够文明的当下而否认了所有，试图把世界拖回曾经野蛮血腥的简单公平。  
天真，幼稚，软弱，偏激。  
相比起来，卡尔那过分理想化的蓝图竟生生显出几分可取之处。  
布鲁斯从不怨恨曾经伙伴的绝情，或者在他看来，那根本就不是绝情，而更偏向值得称道的果断。之前那个世界的闪电侠自觉作为正义联盟的良心，可以阻止卡尔的行动。但领主们的转变根本就不只那么简单。英雄们大多在身体素质上强过普通人类，他们有更聪慧的大脑和更坚韧的神经，他们的眼界够广，看得到一个更美好的未来。以人类自己的发展可能要付出极惨痛的代价，历时许久，才能达到的高阶和平，对于他们来讲只有做与不做的区别。而在英雄们愿为世界付出的东西中，世人毁誉不过是最微不足道的一个。  
更何况除了那些被挑拨的冲动学生和露易丝这样的少数自由主义者外，领主们的接管工作进展顺利。  
蝙蝠领主的叛变更像是一种渎神。他被另一个世界的蝙蝠侠带出蝙蝠洞后发现了人们对于领主的过分依赖。正义领主的转变是希望成为现实乌托邦的引导者，而非造神。反对领主的人坚定地排斥这种统一管理，而信仰领主的人又根本意识不到一些居高临下的政策中的弊端，哪怕轮到自己头上也不敢有丝毫异议。优秀的制度转变为优秀的领袖，不打破这种盲目的跟从，只会导致人类社会的退化。  
他承认自己的这种行为看起来就像是把超能力队友当成工具一样，利用后就想抛弃。所以要说绝情，最适合的形容对象也该是他自己。他唯一遗憾的是算错了人们对信仰的忠诚，没能成功改造他的世界。  
“这位兄弟，想跟我找点乐子吗？”  
伪装成流浪汉的布鲁斯抬头看着这个突然坐到自己面前的年轻人。低头啃了一口政权发的救济粮。超人政权显然没有高超的政客帮忙，他们对于世界的管理流于表面，粗糙不堪。不仅底层的身份证明办理简易，连最容易出错的黑市都没能揪出来。难怪一群规矩迂腐的普通人都能折腾他们好几年。  
“你看我像是有心情找乐子的样子？”布鲁斯不耐烦地咕哝一声，“马上就要有一群外星人来侵占我们的地盘了，也只有你这种傻子还在想着找乐子！”  
年轻人闻言却更精神了点，他接着抢食物的动作凑近布鲁斯，又赶在这个暴躁的流浪汉发火之前说道：“那你想加入反抗军吗？”  
警惕性真低。  
蝙蝠领主畏缩着身体，做出一副兴奋又小心翼翼的样子跟在那名反抗军成员的身后，在心里不满地评价。先是在超人的超级听力中甚至是政权提供的庇护所里直言发展下线，接着是在没有充分了解的情况下就把一个能看清路的外人带入基地。反抗军甚至还保留着不杀原则，那如果他来了之后不想加入呢？他们是要放他去跟政权卖情报，还是干脆报废一个基地？  
但布鲁斯很快就推翻了这一想法。  
“你是布鲁斯吗？我是说，或许另一个世界的布鲁斯？”  
布鲁斯看着那个原本有点毛躁的年轻人突然脚步诡异地一顿，转过身，露出一种莫名令他熟悉的活力微笑来，心脏一缩，在大脑反应过来之前脱口而出，“迪克？”  
这是迪克？  
他已经很久没有跟迪克说过话了。当初因为芭芭拉成为蝙蝠女的事情，还是罗宾的迪克跟他大吵一架，离家出走。虽然后来在克拉克的帮助下他们的关系有所缓和，但很快正义领主的繁忙工作让蝙蝠领主愈发沉默，他和所有人的关系都不可避免地僵化了。  
布鲁斯知道自己的身份已经暴露，索性直起腰也不再伪装声音。他认真地看着这个宇宙自己的养子，犹豫着问道：“你做了伪装……”难道两个世界同位体的长相还会有区别吗？  
“不，布鲁斯，这不是我的身体，在这个世界……”他顿了顿，小心地看着他，佯装轻松地耸了下肩，“我是死翼。”  
“死翼？”布鲁斯冷静地抱着最后一丝希望确认，“死人，波士顿·布兰德……”  
“他把职位传给了我。”迪克打破了他的侥幸。  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，“是谁杀了你。”  
“是我。”角落里突然走出一个人，穿着蝙蝠侠的制服，只是体格更像是青少年。他笔直地站在布鲁斯面前，固执地抬起下巴，“是我害死了格雷森。”说完就闭紧了嘴巴，只是眼睛直直地与布鲁斯对视，像是在争锋似的。  
真是好极了。迪克暗骂一句。他早该猜到哈莉奎茵靠不住——放这两个人直接撞在一起，还帮忙呢，不打起来就算好了！  
或许是听到了迪克的叫苦，布鲁斯没有立刻和达米安吵起来。他面无表情地低头看着眼前自称杀死他儿子的青年，“我不是这里的蝙蝠侠，我不会替他审判你。”  
——好吧，这也没比立刻吵起来好多少。  
但迪克同时注意到了布鲁斯语气中的陌生感——不是那种决裂后排斥性的陌生，而是真的不认识。这可有些过了。虽然达米安现在继承了布鲁斯的披风，浑身上下严严实实只露了一个下巴，可蝙蝠家族的侦探直觉一向是训练重点，再说布鲁斯怎么可能认不出自己的孩子？  
“你的世界没有达米安？”迪克问。  
布鲁斯斟酌着回答，“或许你可以说一下他的其他名字。”  
那就是没有了。迪克看向幼弟。哦，可怜的小D，他看起来心都要碎了。  
达米安还不知道他最好的兄弟正在脑补些什么，只是情绪非常复杂地宣告道：“我的母亲是塔利亚·奥古，父亲是布鲁斯·韦恩。”他说不出此时心中是轻松还是难过。他渴望父亲的原谅，又犹豫着坚持自己的罪罚，但这个布鲁斯说的对，不论如何，都该是他的父亲来做，不是随便哪个同位体都能替代的。他提出，“我们希望你能帮忙救出我的父亲。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你们对我了解多少？”  
蝙蝠领主先前伪装成一个对政权颇有微词的流浪汉时，就意在吸引反抗军的注意。虽然对比来看他更倾向于政权的主张，但显然反抗军会对一个蝙蝠侠友好的多——他只是没想到会有这么友好。  
达米安在提出求助后就沉默不语，全靠迪克借着反抗军成员的身体与他对话，或者说与他说明情况。没有任何情报交换，只是单方面地信息传递，看起来认定了他一定会是同盟。这个世界的反抗军似乎对蝙蝠侠，哪怕是别的世界的蝙蝠侠，有一种莫名其妙的信任。而结合迪克见面时的问话……  
“你们见过其他平行世界的蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯以一种肯定的语气问道。  
迪克承认，“是的。”他补充，“但我们也没有盲目信任你，在你出现后我们已经观察了一段时间了——给你办理假身份的人就是一名反抗军。”迪克说话的语气中暗藏着几分自豪，“反抗军掌握着所有政权看不到的地方。”  
布鲁斯含蓄地点了点头，赞许道：“这里的蝙蝠侠把你教的很好。”但他紧接着就画风一转，“可他还是没能教会你足够的警惕心。”他说，“不同的世界就是不同的人，任何经验都不足以作为证据。而我到这里之后所表现出来的一切都可能是装的。或许我在我的世界是个罪犯、独裁者、叛徒，来到这里是为了什么邪恶的目的。或许我会选择支持政权，离开这里就把你们全都出卖掉。”  
布鲁斯知道他原本不该提起这些的，明明反抗军越相信他就对他越有利。但……或许是因为这过于沉重的信任吧。布鲁斯看着迪克那张完全陌生又处处熟悉的脸，放弃了隐瞒的计划。  
迪克听后却微笑了起来，“哦，布鲁斯，你总是这么……”他看着布鲁斯的表情，渐渐收了声，严肃又不可置信地叫道，“你不会是认真的吧？”他在一片沉默中叹了口气，关切地问，“所以是发生了什么？”  
布鲁斯因为这一如既往的信任而心头一松，又因为这毫无防备的信任而挑剔不满，他不赞同地皱起了眉毛，近乎挑衅地问道：“你就是这么和敌人交流的？你以为你在做什么，玩游戏吗？”  
本来就对复制品满心排斥的达米安闻言就想抽刀上前，结果被迪克死死按住了。“没关系的，达米安。”他压着达米安的肩膀安抚着，一边抬头对布鲁斯说，“我了解布鲁斯，所以我相信你。”他眨着一双与原来完全不同的眼睛，里面却仍然是独属于飞行生物的某种特别的包容和舒展。他友好地询问，“那么布鲁斯，你愿意说说那边的事情吗？”  
他有多久没在迪克眼中看过这种自由的光彩了？布鲁斯突然一阵恍惚。他看着对面那个往日活泼小鸟的幻影，近乎于倾诉地开了口。  
“……领主的统治已经发展向了一个极端，如果没有一场彻底的否定，那么按照人们对领主的崇拜，这个问题就永远都不可能解决。所以我背叛了我的朋友们。”  
说到这里，蝙蝠领主顿了顿，抬头直视迪克的双眼，接着说道：“我从来就不是因为自由或者选择而反对领主的独裁，我认同他们，从始至终。而在我看来，政权也并非全无可取之处。他们只是缺乏一个真正理智的领导者。”他做出结论，“我们并非盟友。”  
“啧。”在迪克仍处于震惊中时，达米安开口了，“你认为自己可以成为那个领导者？”把下一句话从嗓子里挤出来几乎用尽了他全身力气，“超人已经疯了——他连自己的亲人都只想着利用，你觉得他会给你信任？”他失神地自嘲道，“不然你以为我为什么离开政权？”  
可蝙蝠领主不为所动，“在涉及政治时，利益关系才是最稳固的。”他承诺，“我不会透露反抗军的事，但我们不要再联系了。”  
“等等……”迪克终于回过神，可阴影中的声音立刻打断了他。  
“所以你原本的计划是什么？如果——”那个人走到了众人的视线中，略带讽刺地强调，“大哥迪克不在的话。”  
看出布鲁斯的陌生，迪克介绍道，“这是杰森，杰森陶德，‘你’的第二个养子。”  
“第二个？”布鲁斯呆滞地重复。  
杰森意味不明地笑着说：“先别急着惊讶，你还有第三个呢！”  
布鲁斯敏感地察觉了其中的不愉快，默默咽下了对第三个养子的好奇心。  
看来这个布鲁斯也不太擅长和孩子相处。他想。  
既然已经把最大的秘密摊牌了，那么所谓的计划也不是不能说，就当是给孩子们一个提醒。布鲁斯这么想着，便答道：“我原本是打算先看看反抗军的现状，拿一些情报或者抓几个组织者去政权投诚。从内部改变政权显然比直接推翻更有效率，也更具可行性。”  
“那么现在呢？我猜你还没放弃去找政权。”杰森看着布鲁斯的眼睛，提出，“你可以带走我。”  
“杰森！”  
布鲁斯沉默着。  
杰森无视迪克的声音，以谈判的口吻说道：“就像你说的，利益关系——我帮你混进政权，你想办法放老头子回来。”  
“杰森，我们不……”  
“那么我应该比陶德更合适。”达米安说，“超人对背叛者尤为痛恨，他会优先找我。”  
“够了！”一再被打断的迪克大吼一声，“没有人要去政权！”他狠狠瞪了杰森和达米安一眼，最后落点在布鲁斯身上，“你也猜到了，这里来过另一个世界的联盟。上一次，我们的布鲁斯就是请他们帮忙击败了政权。他们不会这么轻易就相信你的。”他劝道，“你可以先跟着我们，等考虑出更好的办法了再行动。”  
“又是什么‘总有其他办法’的那套说辞？”杰森嘲讽道，“看看老头子的旧论调把他自己送到了哪里！没有更好的办法——还是你想等着老头子在里面把那个氪星人惹火了被处决掉？”  
达米安难得坚持与杰森达成一致，“他们的确不会‘轻易’相信，但是超人一直很想让父亲认同他。这是个机会。”  
“闭嘴！这件事没得谈！”迪克简直要被他们两个气死，如果不是现在的身体属于另一个人，他用起来畏首畏尾，那么他们现在应该已经拳脚相见了，“你们有想过布鲁斯吗？他绝对不会支持你们用这种方式救援！”  
杰森立刻激进地刺他，“我才不是为了老头子——他支不支持关我屁事！我只是看不惯那个氪星人现在的作风而已。”  
“愚蠢的陶德。”达米安嗤笑一声，转而坚持，“至少父亲会活着。”  
“不需要你们。”布鲁斯打断了他们的争论，“俘虏并不是必须的。”  
他开始怀疑起自己出现在这里的意义了——每一次和其他世界的交集都在提醒他，自己失去了什么，他受够了这种命运的嘲弄了。他以为自己死后出现在这个世界，是冥冥中给双方的一个机会——让这个世界走上正轨，让他能够成功救下一个世界。可看看他现在在干什么？听一群他失之交臂的孩子别别扭扭地表达对他同位体的关心？这里的布鲁斯不会支持他们牺牲自己，难道他就会支持了吗！  
他在杰森出声之前自嘲道：“你们觉得我有多冷血？”  
杰森沉默了。  
“如果你打算自己去找政权，”达米安说，“先说服神奇女侠——超人对父亲执念很深，但神奇女侠不会轻易受到蒙蔽。”  
冷静下来之后，布鲁斯恢复了平静的表情，点了点头。  
接下来的几天，布鲁斯恶补了一番这个世界的情况。有政权明面上的把控，他之前能获得的信息还是有限。而有了进一步了解，他承认，反抗军能坚持到现在，其理念和管理都不无可取之处。只是考虑到他的计划，迪克并没有向他暴露更多。  
做好了准备，布鲁斯决定离开反抗军了。  
“布鲁斯，”迪克说，“不论你的世界发生了什么——那一个我都会在乎你的安危。”  
所以，请小心。


End file.
